


Enter: Menthuthuyoupi

by TheCeruleanWreath87



Series: The Queen's Royal Guard [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCeruleanWreath87/pseuds/TheCeruleanWreath87
Summary: The third Royal Guard is born. Youpi is clearly the most sane of the trio of him, Pitou, and Pouf.





	Enter: Menthuthuyoupi

The sac burst upon from the bottom, dropping a large, red creature onto the floor. The sac then shriveled up and died, joking the two identical sacs that surrounded it. A grey color immediately appeared. The depressing hue above was big difference from the being that clumsily stood to its feet.

Menthuthuyoupi stood at his full height, which was quite impressive. His stomach rumbled, but there wasn't a source of food in sight. Youpi's green eyes scanned the room for any source of life. The youngest Royal Guard failed to find one.

 _This is too quiet. I'm bored, plus I'm hungry,_ Youpi thought. Youpi's simplistic nature was strong and direct to the point. He also had a very strong spirit.

Youpi's eyes slightly widened with curiosity. The huge, red beast thought he heard the sound of some sort of instrument being played. He was drawn to it. It was the onky thing to be heard, apart from his own, shallow breaths. Not a single ant was anywhere to be found. 

 _That sound is so annoying, but it's the only interesting thing around here. My gut tells me that's where the other two are_ , Youpi thought, noticing the two empty sacs of Neferpitou and Shaiapouf.

Two sinister auras were right next to each other. They weren't very far from him, so that determined they were both ants. Regular ants weren't born with that kind of strength. Youpi was also born with the innate ability to use _Nen,_ and his amount of aura was insane.  _This power. It feels nice._

The playing intensified. Youpi listened as notes were played rapidly and loudly. There was a hint of vibrato to each long note. It was getting on Youpi's nerves. He stomped towards the source of the sound, his large body sending loud echoes throughout the room. 

* * *

He burst through the wall with a single punch. It was a rather weak punch. Youpi stood there, dumbfounded by his own strength. The force of the punch sent a large gust of wind into the room. Hunks of rubble were sent flying in every direction. Youpi believed he caught sight of two figures before his vision was reduced.

Pouf closed his eyes as the rocks passed him, his blonde hair and his "cape" billowing in the wind. In his hand, Pouf held a violin. His slight frown did not change in the slightest as rubble brushed past him. Pouf had decided that he would try to always appear refined. He was very serious, a strong contrast to playful Pitou, who always had a smile.

Pitou sat on a midly-shredded green couch. The wind merely sent her white hair a few centimeters away from her head. She smiled once the miniature storm was over. She sat up and leaned forward. Her ears had confirmed that a being of considerable mass stood on the other side of the wall. Now that the miniature storm was over, she wished to greet the newcomer.

"Morning, Youpi."

This cat-like creature was talking to him. Youpi raised his eyes, astonished. _"Youpi?"_

 "To be precise, your name is Menthuthuyoupi," the violin player said. Youpi eyed the speaker. He was a very lanky ant whose appearance was very human-like. The only thing that seemed out of place was the ant's pair of antennae, which was surrounded by a full head of blonde hair.

"I'm hungry," Youpi said to no one in particular.

"There's a human over there, but you may not eat him," that cat replied to him, eyeing the final Royal Guard with curiosity. This form of attention was beginning to weird Youpi out.

What she said was true, however. Youpi looked over to another part of the room. He saw a tall, thin human moving around wildly. It was attacking several Chimera Ant soldiers who were training. Something about this human seemed off, though. Its movements were very robotic and predictable. Yet, the soldiers couldn't keep up with it. 

"Why is there a _human_ here? This is the _nest,_ right?" Youpi frowned, not understanding the situation. Pouf sighed, getting ready to hear another annoying explanation from Neferpitou. 

"This human is my _toy._ I can make it do whatever I want," Pitou responded, her tail shaking once again. Her eyes flashed over, and Youpi saw the demon inside for a few milliseconds. "I am Neferpitou. Since we're going to be talking to each other informally, you can just call me Pitou."

"She has a weird fascination with fighting and killing. That human over yonder is actually dead. She killed him a while ago, but she refuses to put him down for good _or_ feed him to the Queen. It truly is a shame. She said  _that_ human had impressed her. From _my_ point of view, it's to be expected. The poor man was fighting for his _life,_ after all. That little mouse unfortunately ran into the baddest cat on the block," the blond said, pointing a slender finger at the living corpse, which proceeded to kick a scarab beetle-like ant in its face. He put his hand up to cup his chin. _"Shaiapouf."_ He turned to face Youpi, who thought Pouf talked too much.

"It's my _Nen_ ability. I decided to find a way to manipulate corpses," Pitou said. She then looked somewhat sad. She glanced over at the moving corpse of Kite. "I would love to fight him again, but I'm not capable of reviving the dead. My entire body felt this _rush_ when I fought him. I was so excited. He didn't break _too_ soon, but I wasn't finished playing yet."

"You're insane," Youpi stated.

"Yeah...," Pitou mewled. She patted the couch cushion to her left. "Come on, Youpi. I won't bite." She gave him a wide grin. Youpi noticed Pitou's sharp teeth.

Youpi decided to obey. He entered the room. Both Pitou and Pouf eyed the large, red beast as he made his way to the center of the room. He walked over a mini-mountain of rubble and made his way over to Pitou. He sat down on the couch next to her. Youpi sat, hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees. His stomach rumbled again.

"If you're _that_ hungry, we could just find a human for you. It would not take much effort. In fact, Pouf can fly," Pitou tried to be helpful. She turned to face her other companion. "Pouf, go and get a human for Youpi. And make it quick."

"I would like to talk to Youpi," Pouf said, a frown forming.

"I guess you'd better _hurry up_ then."

Pouf scowled at her, but he flew away to fulfill the request. He gave one last glance to Youpi before leaving, leaving the latter alone with the cruel, playful Pitou. Once he was gone, Pitou got down to business. Pitou punched Youpi across his face. Youpi's face was left in a confused state. He was shocked, and very, very confused. His eyes left his new companion for several seconds. His gaze soon returned.

"What was _that?"_ Youpi demanded, annoyed. He rubbed his face with his huge, red hand.

"Fight me, Youpi. I'm bored," Pitou responded. She punched Youpi in his stomach. The sound of the clash was very loud, but Menthuthuyoupi did not move a single inch. Pitou's playful expression peaked. She leaned towards Youpi and grabbed his face in her hands. She brought her head closer. She looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you fight me," Pitou purred. She tickled Youpi with her tail. He swatted it away. Pitou laughed, amused with his simple behavior.

"Can you just leave me alone? I don't wish to fight you," Youpi said. He curled over, preparing to rest. "I'm not doing _anything_ until I eat something." His companion's smile faded for a moment. It then returned. Pitou leapt on Youpi. Her tail swished to and fro as she started to tap her new friend's bare skin with her claws. She laid on the behemoth's back. She nibbled on his neck, bring careful to not actually pierce the skin. "What the _hell!_ That's so _irritating!_  Is your head screwed on good?!"He turned his head slightly to give Pitou a venomous glare. Her smile widened.

"I know, but you're _stuck_ with me. Come on, _Youpi...Please?"_ Pitou begged, ignoring Youpi's insult.

 _What's with her? Why is she so_   ** _weird_** _? Pouf didn't seem that odd, apart from the thing he did with his hand. Whatever it is, this demon is getting on my nerves. I better leave before she turns me into a puppet,_ Youpi thought, his first impression of Pitou strongly negative.

Youpi slowly rose to his oddly-shaped feet. Pitou clung to his back. She was really starting to tick him off. Yet, Youpi knew he couldn't kill her, even if he wanted to. She was his fellow Royal Guard. So was Pouf. Pitou sensed his growing rage, and she decided to withdraw. She leapt off his back and landed perfectly on her feet. 

 _He seems even lamer than Pouf. I thought that was impossible,_ Pitou thought to herself. A frown started to settle on her pale face. Her eyes narrowed, deep in thought. Pitou's tail swished from left to right as she attempted to accumulate her thoughts. She needed something fun to do, since the King would still take a little while to be born. She would've loved to play with the rare humans outside, but she couldn't leave the castle unguarded, especially with Pouf gone.  _What do I like to do besides fight?_ Pitou's thoughts were not disrupted by the thunderous footsteps of the giant Youpi. The idea then came to her.

"Hey Youpi! Do you wanna discover what you are?" she inquired.

"What I _am?_ What are you talking about?" Youpi was perplexed.

"You'll see. Come on," Pitou responded with a smile. She grabbed her fellow Royal Guard's arm as she dashed past him, pulling Youpi along with her. He didn't even try to break free of her grip. She had caught his attention with her last question. His weird, two-toed feet slid across the ground as he was pulled, leaving deep impressions. 

* * *

"Hey, Peggy. Bring the water back out," Pitou ordered, gesturing towards Youpi.

"I am Menthuthuyoupi."

"Yes, Menthuthuyoupi-dono," the penguin said. He bowed in front of the two superior ants. Youpi couldn't help but bear a smile at this kind of treatment. Pitou noticed him smile, and noted that he had a very proud, wide smile. She smiled as well. Peggy retreated from the room to obtain the necessary ingredients for water divination.

"That is the treatment we Royal Guard get. Isn't it nice?" 

"Yes. I feel like I have power."

"You do. We're about to learn how you can develop that power."

"Huh? How?" Youpi asked, his hanging agape. He looked down at the much-smaller Pitou.

"Through Water Divination," his sister responded.

Youpi wanted to know more, but you could tell by Pitou's face that she was done talking to him. Peggy returned to the room, holding a cup of water, which at the top sat a leaf. The penguin set the cup on a small table. Pitou gave Youpi a little nudge, and the younger Royal Guard joined Peggy at the table. Pitou stood with her arms crossed, watching them with her constant smile. She heard approaching footsteps. 

Colt entered the room, quickly addressing and nodding to the newborn Youpi. He made a beeline for Pitou. His expression was very stern. Pitou kept her trademark cat-like grin. "Neferpitou-dono. The Squadron Leaders Hagya, Cheetu, and Zazan have all departed from the nest. We told them to remain here but they refused to do so. It also pains me to say that my very own Rammot defected and left on his own. I come to you for guidance."

This was surprising. "Why did those three leave?" Pitou questioned. 

"They went out to kill humans for fun. They refuse to acknowledge our current situation. We only have so many Squadron Leaders left. Our colony will collapse upon itself if something is not done. I refuse to give in, but there's only so much I can do."

"What about Rammot?"

"He went after those kids you let escape the other day. He said he couldn't stand there and let them get away with hurting his pride. He's so _selfish!"_ Colt answered. 

"So he left for revenge?" 

"Yes, Neferpitou-dono. Based on human nature, it is also highly probable that those two kids will try to come after you."

Pitou didn't take this into consideration. "Two human children would never challenge a Royal Guard. That thought is a joke _itself._ If they weren't worth my time _then,_ they won't be worth my time _now_." Pitou was focused on the results of Youpi's Water Divination Test. A tiny lake formed around the cup, which left Youpi astonished. Pitou wasn't pleased.

 _Another Enhancer? What's the fun in that?_ she mentally complained, thinking back to Rammot's test.  _Oh, well. At least he's useful._

Pitou turned her attention back to Colt. "If those four get themselves killed, that's their problem. Like I said, the Royal Guard will handle the castle's interior. If anything, those four will leave the rare humans with their hands full. The King will still take quite a long time to be born. I believe we can hold them off during that time."

"Yeah. The three of us can handle this," Youpi agreed, standing beside Pitou.

"Um. Where is Shaiapouf-dono?" Colt inquired, noticing the absence of the flamboyant butterfly.

"He flew off to get some food for me. He should be returning soon."

 _"Rare_ humans?"

"No, just normal ones. I don't care about quality when I'm hungry," Youpi responded. Pitou nodded. She reached up to pat him on his red back. Youpi was starting not to mind Pitou's strange behaviors as much. He actually smiled.

* * *

Pitou and Youpi returned to their lounge room. Pouf had returned. He sat on the couch, reading the book from before. At the center of the room was a pile of living humans. He had used his wing scales to render them hypnotized, so that they would not attempt to escape. Their blank faces were starting to get on his nerves. He wished to end their suffering now, but he remembered they were Youpi's food.

"Thanks, Pouf. I'm _starved!"_ Youpi bellowed, licking his lips. "You hungry, Pitou?" 

"Mmmmmm...I could eat." 

Pitou and Pouf approached the pile of unresponsive humans. Pouf groaned, turning his head away from the gruesome scene that was about to commence. Pitou and Pouf crouched down to the ground. Youpi raised his right hand. He reached towards the first human. It was a middle-aged man with slicked-back black hair. He had a strong jaw bone. Youpi popped off his head with a single swing. Blood flowed from the remaining stump. Youpi dove in, the man's blood camouflaged itself to Youpi's already-red skin. Youpi's perfect teeth were stained red as he began to devour the man, starting at his neck. Pitou decided to work on the decapitated head of the man. With two clawed fingers, she gouged out the man's eyes. She popped them into her mouth and bit down. The sensation was unnerving, but not entirely unpleasant. 

"Pouf, would you like to eat?" Pitou asked, ripping off another man's arm. 

"No."

"Suit yourself," Pitou said, nibbling on the arm. _"Nyow_ I understand the all the big talk about eating humans. Being a carnivore is fun. You should join us, Pouf. You could really bulk up." She changed switched from little nibbled to huge bites. She bit into the man's forearm, tearing into his soft flesh.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it _fun."_ Pouf then examined his gaunt arms and legs. He dismissed the notion. "As long as I am capable of fighting, my body is fine, _thank_ you."

"At least  _Youpi_ understands," she gestured to the third Royal Guard, who was now moving on to his third human. Pitou stuck her tongue at Pouf, who was now annoyed.

"Real _mature,_ Pitou."

A loud scream was suddenly heard throughout the castle, attracting the attention of the Royal Guard, as well as everyone in the castle. The scream was followed by several other screams, each one louder than the previous one. These screams belonged to the Chimera Ant Queen.

"It's time," Pouf said, closing his book.

"Yep. The King is about to be born," Pitou grinned excitedly, a red waterfall trickling down from her lips.


End file.
